Fuck off!
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Ever since he showed up last Monday, he wouldn't leave me alone. I wished he would just move back to America and never speak to me again. But of course I wouldn't have such luck. Ahren was not nice. He was not sweet or charming or suave, he was rude and arrogant.


**I don't own MLB. Obviously.**

* * *

(Marinette P.O.V.)

My head dropped down to my desk as I suppressed a groan.

Ever since he showed up last Monday, he wouldn't leave me alone. I wished he would just move back to America and never speak to me again. But of course I wouldn't have such luck.

Ahren was not nice. He was not sweet or charming or suave, he was rude and arrogant. What kind of person meets someone for the first time, and only says "Nice ass." My face grew red with anger just thinking about it. And of course Adrien was sitting in front of me, and heard everything. A loud thump next to me told me Ahren had arrived. I swiftly shot him a glare, picked up my stuff and moved to Nino's seat. Only a few other people were in the classroom at the time, Nino not being one of them. I'd learned that if I play musical desks all morning, I'd end up being able to sit away from Ahren, and hopefully next to someone more manageable, like Chloe or Lila. Yes, I disliked him that much.

I felt a presence next to me, but didn't give him any acknowledgement. "Hey sweetumns," he began, his brown hair the only thing I could see from my peripheral. I was glad I couldn't see his cold brown eyes. "How about me and you find a broom closet, I'll put your name on my list of favorites, I'm sure." He gave his disgusting smirk, leaning around so I had to look at him.

"No." I said, before standing up. He grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Mar. I'll give you some _fun_." He tried to pull me back down, but I was much stronger than him.

"No." I said impatiently yanking my arm away. I walked over to Rose and Juleka. Alya was in Italy for three weeks, and didn't get back until Friday. I only had myself to try and ward him away. Nobody said anything about his behavior, even though everyone saw it. Just last Tuesday, he'd grabbed the inside of my thigh in the middle of math. I had to refrain from punching his lights out. Instead, I raised my hand and asked to switch seats, as it was rather drafty where I was sitting. Ahren had volunteered to give me his jacket, which the teacher had graciously declined.

I was listening to Rose talk about a new pink sweater she'd asked me to make when an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I calmly lifted the arm away and let it drop. "Hello, lesbies. Mind if I steal Mari?" My blood went white hot at the look on Rose's face when he called her that. Tears filled her eyes and deep frown lines pulled her lips down. Even juleka looked hurt.

"Ahren. Don't you think that was incredibly rude?" I asked, shooting a death glare.

"What did I say?" He asked cluelessly.

"Pull your head out of you ass, Ahren. Maybe you'll figure it out then." I snarled, wrapping and arm around Rose's shoulders and leading her to the girl's bathroom. Juleka followed us closely, not saying anything. I grabbed some tissues for Rose and sat her down. "Rose, don't listen to him. He's just an awful person." I sighed. The first bell rang. "Are you guys going to be ok today?" I asked. Rose nodded, and Juleka gave her a hug.

We walked back to class silently as the halls slowly emptied. Upon return, I noticed my things had been moved to my seat. Ahren was sitting there, smirking. Adrien and Nino were giving me "I'm sorry" looks. I nodded to them-" _me too"_ \- before sitting down next to Nathaniel.

But at that exact moment, Lila walked into the classroom. "Maritrash, you're in my seat again." She scoffed, having adopted Chloe's nickname for me. I ducked my head. "Sorry, I was just talking to Nath." I sighed.

"Don't. Talk to my boyfriend." She snarled. I blinked. "Oh, don't gape at me like that, of course we're dating. Now move it." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. I collected my bag and searched for an empty seat in the room. The only one was an empty desk, which wouldn't keep Ahren away. I sighed, it was worth a try anyway. I set my stuff down, hoping for a miracle. Alya was going to murder this guy when she got back. I felt my eyes tear up again and put my head down on the desk. I was tired, hungry, and utterly torn up inside.

Someone sat down next to me. I was so done with this guy that my head snapped up. I opened my mouth to literally tell him to fuck off, only to find Adrien sitting there. My expression softened, then turned to confusion. "Adrien?" I said softly. He turned to me, and gave a sad smile. "I know that new kid has been- um, what's the word? Bugging you, I guess. So I thought I might be able to help." He said, equally as quiet as I had spoken.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Adrien. You have no idea how much I needed a break." I said, setting my hand on his.

He smiled back at me, and I thought I saw him blush. I probably imagined it. The teacher walked into the room and started the lesson. Adrien held onto my hand throughout the lesson, and although I'd liked him a great amount at one point, I'd moved on from him. I was looking at someone else, actually.

Surprisingly, after Nathaniel had been akumatized, Chat Noir had stopped by to check on me. He was back again the next night, but I refused to open the door to him. I was afraid he'd get too close to me and figure out my secret identity. But he was relentless, and one night, I let him in. We talked and bantered and flirted and... and we were about to kiss the Sunday night before Ahren showed up. We were about to kiss. But all at once, lightning lit up the room, his miraculous beeped, and my parents told me lights out. It was like the universe screaming "NO". He'd immediately run through the trap door and into the night, without saying goodbye, and hadn't been back.

I'd cried myself to sleep that night. I cried almost every night when he didn't come back.

But all through the morning, Adrien sat next to me and never let go of my hand. Lunch rolled around, and Adrien disappeared, leaving me vulnerable.

I was walking to the courtyard when I was roughly grabbed. "You think you can just pull that shit on me and get away with it?" Ahren yelled in my face. I growled and tried to get out of his grip, but he kept grabbing at me until he grabbed my hair. I gasped and grabbed at his hand, trying to make him let go. "Now, lets go find somewhere more private to...talk." He snarled. I whimpered, feeling small and defenseless. I swiftly kneed him in the stomach, kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face, and when he let do of my hair, I ran. I ended up in the courtyard, tears pricking my eyes as I tried to find someone to help me.

I saw Alix and Kim up to their usual banter, and decided that'd be safer than being alone. I was almost to the small group when someone grabbed the back of my jacket. I gasped as I was yanked back. "You're not getting away this time." Ahren snarled in my ear. He started dragging me around the corner, his hand over my mouth. I knew what he would try to do. And I was afraid.

Until a loud _THWACK_ sounded through the air. Ahren let me go, and crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap, dragging me down. I blinked and sat up before backing away on the ground, fearing he would wake up.

Something scooped me up and held me. I was surprised to find the familiar feel of leather, and my favorite scent in the whole world. I hugged Chat back, feeling a small, dry sob escape me. His grip tightened on me, and I felt safe again. "I'm sorry" I heard Chat whisper in a broken voice, heavy with tears. I shattered me to my core.

I hushed him, running my fingers through his hair, saying soft little things; "It's ok kitty, mon minou, I love you, it's ok, I'm sorry..."

Chat pulled away from me so his face was no longer buried in my neck. His clawed hand tilted my chin up, and then he was kissing me. I responded eagerly, the kiss growing from a deep fire. For the first time, I felt complete, like all I'd ever needed was there with me. I pulled away for a breath, leaning my forehead against his. I smiled, and giggled softly. The soft tension between us was broken when we realized we were still in the courtyard, _at school_. I blinked, blushed bright red and looked around. Everyone was staring at us.

"Well, shit." I whispered in sync with Chat.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?" A familiar voice rang out. Or rather, several voices. Chloe, Lila, Nath, and Nino all stared at us with varying degrees of extreme confusion. But the voice that rang over the rest was Alya's. She was standing in the open walkway of the entrance to the school, gaping at me.

"Uh... welcome back?" I managed, grimacing. Yep, we were in for it now.


End file.
